


Old Hillcrest

by ClaraDiamondsong



Series: Star Stable Old West AU [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong
Summary: Clara has a run in with the law after an unexpected person shows up in the tough town she's settled in. Takes place after Clara's dip back into New Jorvik to see Josh.





	Old Hillcrest

A midafternoon sun hung over the wide stretches of dust and dirt as a large paint mustang thundered along the worn road down the winding arroyo path. The jingle of the heavy saddle, reins, and bags on the mare’s back matched the beat of the horse’s hooves as she and her rider continued on their way to the run down mining town in front of them. Clara had been on her own for some time now, taking up homestead for herself on an abandoned ranch on the reaching outskirts of Old Hillcrest, a town once on the rise with the prospect of gold in the hills just outside. It wasn’t long until the mines started producing less and a mysterious snake oil salesman came in and bought up most of the land anyways, so families moved on and the undesirables moved in. Word was a town had popped up in somewhat close proximity with a few more mines and better soil to grow and the people had named it New Hillcrest. But as long as there was a whorehouse and a few bars, Old Hillcrest would stay in business.

As they approached the outskirts of the town, Clara sat deeper in her saddle to cue her mount, Missy, and slow the mare down so they wouldn’t cause too much of an entrance for themselves. Their gallop soon turned into a lively canter, and then a forward trot as they entered the east side of town. As the town had been built on hopeful prospects, it had everything a more normal, well-to-do town would have. The sheriff’s office was occupied by a trigger-happy, self-important (and self-elected) man named Valdemar who was more interested in getting paid off to look the other way than to bring in some real order. The general store sold mostly guns, tobacco, and knives with a much more limited selection of more basic necessities. The jail and stocks were almost never occupied, only by the poor fool that was dumb enough to cross the sheriff or not be able to pay him off. They had few trains that would run by and no real post office either, just a Jorvik express rider that would come through every once in a while if he was brave enough before high-tailing it back to the Jarlaheim station. The town had made itself hard to get to and harder to stay in.

While she was young and though she came from privilege, Clara had been on her own for a year now, and she was intelligent enough to pick up the necessary skills to survive. She came into Old Hillcrest when she needed some human interaction and a fifth of whiskey and favorited a place on the east side of town, close to the main town entrance, as it was a quick way in and a quick way out. The larger, more popular establishment sat in the very middle of town in what was once the town church, but the hatching posts were in the front of the building and if she needed to slip out, it was much harder to do so without being noticed. Clara leaned back even further and Missy slowed to a walk in front of Winterwell’s, named after an original family of when the town was in infancy. She slid off and hitched Missy to post on the side of the building, grabbing and empty bucket and running across the street to a well. When she filled the bucket, she waddled back to the mare, setting it down and gave her a pat before going inside.

Thick smoke filled the bar and faded light poured in through the dusty windows throughout the main floor. It was a warm day and warmer in the building, but Clara kept her coat on to hide her figure and conceal the gun in her belt; not that it was unusual to be armed in this town, she always felt better if she was the only one that knew she was packing. Although she’d be recognized by regulars of Winterwell’s, she kept her hair up in her hat to prolong the absence of catcalls and whistles. Asides from those that would pass by, Old Hillcrest had few women in town, most of them worked in the rooms above the bars. Clara finally got to the counter and cleared her throat to get the attention of the man pouring himself a fifth. He flinched slightly, downed the liquid, and turned to face his patron.

His eyes lit up when he saw the face in front of him, “Bit quick for you to be back in town, ain’t it Fox?” he said mockingly.

Clara hopped up on a bar stool and rolled her eyes. While she tried to keep a low profile and often introduced herself with a false name, she had actually slipped up and told Junior her real first name once, but he still mocked her with her nickname. “Just pour me a whiskey and give me a smoke Junior.” She leaned on the counter as he smirked, grabbing his glass and fresh one, filling them both up more than he would for anyone else. He made the motion to toast, but she had already lifted the glass to her lips and taken a sip.

The barkeep was confused by the girl in front of him. She was secretive about everything except the services she offered; he’d once overheard her tell an inquisitive patron robbery would cost one thing and for an increased fee she’d be sure to get rid of any witnesses by any means necessary. She was young and pretty but with a hardened soul and little filter on the things she’d be willing to do for payment. Every time she came in, he had to ask the same question. “So when are you gonna tell me where in the Pandoria you came from?”

Clara raised her eyebrows, “You know I’d probably be more willing to tell you if you’d quit buggin’ me about it every time I’m in here.”

“Is that really all I’d need to do?”

“No, mind your own damn business."

She could always anticipate the question, and he probably knew the answer was always going to be the same, but this time she noticed the barkeep straighten up a bit and his expression suddenly darken, as she felt a large hand on her shoulder and a gruff voice behind her, “Diamondsong."

She knew that voice and looking to her right she knew that hand, and even though it weighed down on her shoulder she managed to spin herself around. A tall, thin man stood in front of her, a disappointed scowl on his face.

“Don’t know if you’re here to lie low Ydris but if you’re using my name I’m using your’s,” she retaliated.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck you’re doing in a place like this?”

“The town or the bar?"

“Don’t play dumb with me you little brat, you know what the fuck I mean.”

“Haven’t heard from the locals? I've been doing the dirty work even some of the black hats in this town wouldn't touch. But I could ask the same of you y’know. Would hate for you to get caught up in a place like this. The noble townspeople of Old Hillcrest aren’t too fond of strangers and I just couldn’t bare the thought of you not making it back in town like you told Jack you would,” Clara threatened in almost sing-song voice.

Ydris tightened his hold on her shoulder, and the back and forth had confused Junior enough, who reached his hand to his belt, “Sir I don’t know who you are but if you’re bothering my patrons, specially harassing the ladies I’m gonna have to escort you outta here.”

The comment almost made Ydris laugh, “As if there isn’t any other harassment in here. Stay out of this son, it doesn’t concern you/"

“Back off Junior he ain’t as dangerous as he looks, I can handle him,” Clara said as she took another swift sip of her whiskey. “Now Ydris,” she said calmly, still looking up, “What’s your business here?”

He crossed his arms, “To take an ignorant run-away lowlife criminal home before she gets herself killed doing something idiotic she's too in over her head of."

"Lowlife? That really hurts you know. What's Dorian's price on my head anyway? Gotta be something low unless my parents are pitching in," she took another sip of her whiskey, "It's very easy to lose track of time in a place like this, specially when I'm out of town a few days at a time. But you're a smart man, if I'm frequenting this town and haven't made contact with the people of New Jorvik in however long I've been gone, what makes you think I'd be so willing to just go back with you now?"

"I know you were in town visiting that hopeless puppy dog you string along and I know while you were there you raided few barns and a couple of stores. You might not have any respect for the place you grew up, but you're hurting good innocent people and I'm not really in the business of letting that slide if I can help it."

"If you're passing through here that must mean you're on your way into that town. Christ the Jorvik Express riders are riding hard these days," the liquor was starting to settle fast, with every sip Clara was getting cockier and more reckless with her words.

With Clara's every rising voice and the tall stranger, conversations around the front of the bar were dying off and eavesdroppers were starting to listen in. Junior took notice, and slid over to the closest one and leaned in with a whisper, "If you manage to get the sheriff in here before she starts throwing punches, I'll knock the last months worth of drinks off your tab." The man's eyes widened as he nodded his head in agreement before slipping off his stool and out the door. Junior returned to the quarrel in front of him, where an increasingly intoxicated Clara and determined Ydris hadn't even noticed his absence.

Clara took a final swig and slipped off her barstool her eyebrows furrowing in frustration, "Get out of my face Ydris, get out of this bar, and forget you saw me. It's better for you and you know it. So help me if you don't." She circled him, a few times as she said this, trying to make sure she'd end up with the doors behind her, little to no obstructions to ensure her escape.

Ydris could only laugh at the tiny threat in front of him. "Clara if you'd only-" but he was cut short with the sound of the doors opening, a harsh push slamming them against the walls as the sheriff sauntered in, a very angry look on his face.

"I was nappin, what's with all the ruckus?" he said gruffly, moving towards the quarrel.

As he got closer, Ydris saw and opportunity and stepped closer to Clara looking down at her. In a split moment, her pushed on bother her shoulders, and she was knocked backward into the rough hands of Valdemar, who had a in split moment gotten a tight rope around her wrists while keeping an even tighter grip on her left shoulder.

“No trouble sheriff, just a wanted woman from a town I hold dear. I’d like to see some justice served."

Clara leaned into the sheriff's chest and lifted her head, “Don’t you think you should be buying a girl a drink before tying her up old man?”

“Quiet, wench,” Valdemar grumbled.

"No no, you got it wrong," Junior said, "I called you here to get him outta here. He's bothering my patrons, Sheriff, he's causing a ruckus, and I've asked him to leave already-"

"She's got a wanted outlaw, with a reward for her capture," Ydris said calmly, "In New Jorvik."

Heads turned at the comment. In a swift moment a thick silence fell on the bar as heads turned to the storm brewing at the bar. No one had heard the earlier comment the reward was likely small, but the prospect of a finders fee with no effort to find was enticing. Junior was quick to shut it down, "Back to your whiskey you vultures." He turned to the mix of friend and foe in front of him, "I suggest we take this little misunderstanding outside," he said in a hushed voice.

He ducked down under an open spot and gestured forward. Ydris was first and the sheriff pushed Clara forward to follow him, with Junior in the back. Watchful eyes followed the group through the bar, with a cascade of conversation coming back as more became disinterested in the events. "Never did get my smoke," Clara muttered.

It was just as they reached the door that Junior pushed past the sheriff, grabbing Valdemar's free arm in the process before grabbing hold of Ydris's as well, pulling back sharply on both. The shock caused the sheriff to drop his hold of Clara's ropes. With a second tug, both men fell to the ground and Junior stepped forward, giving Clara a large push in between the shoulder blades. Junior's heart pounded as he shouted, "Run Clara!" before turning back on the wasp's nest he had just disturbed in front of him to hold off as long as he could.

With the strong push from behind, Clara dove out of the open door in front of her, flying headfirst over the steps and into the dust. She rolled away from the bar's porch quickly and jumped up, not even giving herself a moment to brush the dirt off her jeans before taking off towards Missy's tie. She pulled on the loose ends of the reins out of their slip note and jumped on the mare's back; a quick turn on the haunches, and they were off. Junior was obviously stronger than Ydris, but the fortuneteller was wily and probably had tricks up his sleeve to get himself out of the situation; the sheriff was weaker, and possibly drunk, but he added a second body to the mix that would further make things difficult. Clara didn't even look behind her to check and see if anyone was following, she just spurred Missy on forward, back to Dew's Farm where they'd hide in one of the abandoned barns until full nightfall.

The cool evening air gave them an advantage as neither would tire as quickly as they would in the afternoon heat. Still, Clara urged Missy faster and faster along the worn road to cover their tracks, until they reached the turn off to head into the hills for their abandoned hideaway. It was only then she slowed enough to look behind her, no one seemed to be in pursuit, but she wasn't taking the chance to stick around too much longer. She spurred Missy into a canter up the somewhat forgotten path into the hill side.

It took a few minutes to reach sight of the estate, but once the structures could be seen it was a quick lope down a hill and into the courtyard. Even with the overgrowth of weeds and grass, the land was beautiful. The main house stood front and center, overlooking the barns and pastures as well as a magnificent courtyard and at the very edge was a lake. Clara sighed with relief as she and Missy passed through the rusted gate, which hung just open enough for the two of them to squeeze by. She opted to stay in the barn furthest from the front of the property as she figured it'd be the last place someone would look. It was smallest of them all, the stalls were a bit cramped and the hay loft was tight against the roof, but it was also closest to the water and had a pasture connecting right up to the stalls.

She slid off Missy, both of them lathered in sweat from their escape from Old Hillcrest. She gave the tired mare a hearty pat as she signed again in relief, “We’re safe old girl,” she said to the mare, “They can’t get us that easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this before I started on Return but wanted to write some ClaraxJosh in the WWAU so this was left incomplete for awhile. Return will get at least another part between itself and this fic as well. Trying super hard to start writing other characters that don't really belong to me so I can start writing for other people, so hopefully this was good practice! The Wild West AU belongs to CLightlee!


End file.
